


The Discovery

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu's Kinktober 2019 fics [6]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Bondage, Day 5, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Kinktober 2019, Other, Porn Watching, Sex Education, Slice of Life, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Venom stumbles across tentacle porn.





	The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Eddie Brock / Venom (Tentacles, Bondage)
> 
> The pairing I chose to write about for these kinks will no doubt come as a surprise to exactly no one XD
> 
> Update: Rewritten in part.

** _Uh –_ **

Whipping a pseudo-limb hastily out of their mass, Venom whops it at the touch pad on the laptop until they manage to kill the volume and hit pause on the video.

“Vee? What you doing?” Eddie glances over at them from the kitchen. He’s pulling a tray full of steaming hot tater tots out of the toaster oven and tipping them onto a couple of plates – alongside fried chicken and a couple of veggies for him, and a stack of bacon (uncooked, just how they like it) and a raw egg still in its shell, perched in a china egg cup as a special treat for Venom.

Forming a little maw at the end of the pseudo-limb just so they can appreciate the feeling of their mouth watering at the delicious scent of their dinner, Venom endeavours to remind themselves not to eat the egg cup this time, however satisfying the crunch.

“You okay?” Plopping down on his chair after he slides their plate next to them on the table, Eddie gives Venom’s eyeless little pseudo-head a ruffle, a touch of mild concern in the enquiry – and oh yeah, oops, Venom failed to respond to Eddie’s original question, didn’t they.

**_We’re fine, Eddie. Thanks for the food. _**Pushing the laptop away to a safer distance, out of range of potential spillages, Venom joyfully sucks up their egg. Chewing the shell, they then manifest a couple more little pseudo-limbs and set themselves to the task of navigating their cutlery. It’s a learning process, but they’re getting there.

“You sure?” Eddie’s gaze lingers on them as he eats and so Venom creates a couple of round little eye spots on the end of the original pseudo-limb in order to give him a _look_.

For who knows what reason, this just makes Eddie grin.

“Yeah, still not convinced, bud,” He strokes their small head, the ball of his thumb rubbing between the eye spots and making them purr. Then he delivers a tater tot off his own plate into their little maw when Venom opens it up for him, needle teeth reflecting the electric light up above. They lick his thumb to say thank you. “Something weirded you out, didn’t it. Want to tell me what?”

**_Hmm. _**Stabbing their bacon with their fork, Venom hoovers most of it up in one go, their gaze still on Eddie. Partly suspicious; partly considering.

“Promise I won’t laugh at you, like that time you got sucked into the hoover,” Eddie’s plush lips are quirking in that way they do when he’s trying not to appear amused, “Or when the hand dryer in the public loos made you squeal. Or when you tried to kill the microwave because it binged. Or –”

**_Oi. _**There hadn't been any 'tried' about it – they’d killed that microwave very effectively, thank you very much.

Rearing up in righteously indignant offence, Venom slaps a pseudo-limb against the touch pad, turning the video abruptly back on to play and the volume up. A cacophony of assorted grunts and wails proceeds to spill out of the laptop’s tinny speaker.

“Uh –” Eddie falters, his list of their greatest hits successfully interrupted.

** _Told you. _ **

The action on the screen picks up.

“_Uh_ –” Eddie repeats, somewhat differently.

**_Hmm. _**Venom peers up their human at the sensation of heat creeping into his cheeks. Eddie shifts on his chair as he watches the video with something that isn’t quite discomfort, eating his dinner without seeming to notice it at all.

Sneaking out a tiny pseudo-limb, Venom equips it with a secondary mouth in order to steal a bite of Eddie's chicken, depositing half a rasher of their own bacon on his plate in return. Eddie doesn't even blink.

“_Hah_,” He's pressing his thighs together under the table as if in response to the wriggling and writhing taking place on screen, “Ah – why exactly were you watching this, Vee? This is what weirded you out, right.”

**_I just clicked on adverts on youtube and then this website appeared and began playing._** Venom ignores Eddie’s resultant groaning, taking in the way he's continuing to squirm slightly instead. They conclude,**_ So humans _do_ find such activities erotic.  
_**

“_Erotic –__” _Eddie chokes.

**_Arousing,_ **Venom confirms, and gives him a thump between the shoulder blades to help clear his throat. They spare a glance at the person onscreen. Female? Male? Despite the lack of protective fabric, Venom’s not entirely certain. Unlike Eddie the person doesn’t have facial hair aside from eyebrows, although they do have body hair elsewhere, which he also possesses.

Hard to tell, really. Humans all – or mostly all – have ten fingers, ten toes, four distressingly solid limbs, a protrusion on the face known as a ‘nose’, and a disturbing number of places on their bodies that leak. Venom would have to be inside them to really get the difference.

As Eddie tends to get flustered when they talk about being inside him, for all he occasionally jokes about them being ‘up his ass’, Venom keeps this train of thought to themselves. It’s not like they have the slightest desire to ever bond with anyone else anyway.

Yeah, no thanks. They’re good with this leaky little human of their own, with his expressive eyebrows and pleasingly curly body hair.

Eddie's been glancing from them to the screen and then back again, the back of his neck heating up, but he breaks off doing this to complain, “Vee, can you please stop thinking about my pits?”

He’s stuffing his hands under his arms as if in reaction to Venom’s pondering and, oh, his mind is circling around that smelly stuff – deodorant – and the fact he showered earlier but then spent several hours trudging around the city before running full tilt after a thieving delinquent he ultimately refused to let Venom eat.

**_You don’t smell bad, Eddie, _**Venom quickly seeks to reassure him. Purring, they swirl a pseudo-limb up the length of his arm to bury their secondary little mouth in one of Eddie’s armpits, enjoying the crinkle of his body hair against their pseudo-skin, **_You smell even better than dinner._**

“_Better than_ _dinner_,” For some reason Eddie doesn’t seem to consider this the compliment it is, “H-hey, get out of there –”

Spluttering, he flails, which wasn’t their intention – but, oh yes, he’d explained to them about _tickling_.

**_In a moment, _**Grinning, Venom therefore gives that secret, soft, tender part of their squeamish human an affectionate lick. **_Mmm. _**

Eddie tastes better than chocolate, even. Their favourite flavour, easily.

“Gah!” Eddie yelps, knees hitting the underside of the table with the force of his spasm. His immediate imuplse to retaliate is interrupted by the video when the human attempting to engage in copulation with poorly simulated wavering pretend limbs Eddie’s mind has labelled ‘tentacles’ starts to scream. Distracted by the noise, Eddie blinks at the screen.

Venom blinks similarly. Eddie’s body is doing something fairly interesting down around the area of his crotch.

**_Humans enjoy pain? _**Venom is pretty well-versed in people screaming, just not in this context. Although to be fair, having something that poorly constructed inserted into one’s orifices is probably less than pleasant.

“_Uhhh_ –” Picking up on this thought, Eddie flounders a bit, unsure which to answer first. “Most humans don’t _enjoy_ pain exactly,” he goes for, deciding this to be the most salient point, “Although some people do – you know, it can be kind of fun if you're careful and in the right context.”

His mind is firing off to all sorts of places, fast enough Venom can’t really follow without concentration and a whole lot more of that all-important _context._ It's bringing up memories of Anne and a couple of Eddie’s previous mates –

Eddie grimaces a little, “Please don’t call them that.”

Leaning in, Venom gives a corner of that grimace a curious lick. **_What do you call them, then?_ **

“Oh, um –” Eddie’s hand flies up to cup his cheek, right over where their tongue touched. He's a bit flustered, shooting a look at the person on the screen as the fake tentacles hoist them into the air, their limbs suspended at angles that don’t look entirely pleasant or particularly safe, before scratching his stubble and glancing at Venom and then quickly down at what's left of his dinner, biting his lip.

His penis is tingling inside his trousers. Perhaps he needs to itch. Eddie often needs to itch parts of himself; Venom has learned not to do this for him or else he gets tetchy. Apparently there’s something satisfying for humans about scratching.

Venom thus ignores the tingling and contemplates the person being bound ever more thoroughly onscreen. They would never let anyone do such a thing to their Eddie.

**_Er –_** They pause.

_Would_ anyone try to do such a thing to their Eddie? Why?

And would –

Would Eddie _want_ someone to do that to him?

It’s a sexual thing, isn’t it, or at least it is in this video – _erotic; arousing_ – and they know thanks to the greatest hits of Eddie’s memories (quite different to Venom’s own) that he’s enjoyed having sex in the past.

So maybe Eddie_ would_ want to. But with such pathetically animated fake tentacles?

** _Hmm._** Going by Eddie's reaction to the video, Venom is starting to suspect that the answer might well be yes.

They're not quite sure how to feel about this realisation.

“Ah, you can say girlfriend, boyfriend, partner, you know, whatever,” Eddie is clearing his throat and answering their question, even though Venom _doesn’t_ know – or well, they do, sort of, but like much of human culture the words are pretty meaningless until Eddie explains them.

The screaming coming from the laptop increases in volume as the fake tentacles begin thrusting within the person’s orifices – which really _does_ look painful or at least likely to involve unpleasant chafing – and Eddie bites the soft cushion of his lower lip yet harder, little teeth chomping down.

“He’s not, uh. He’s not in pain, Vee,” He gives the coil of Venom’s mass a gentle nudge with his elbow, “He’s yelling like that because he’s enjoying it.”

So the person onscreen is male?

“Yeah,” Eddie licks at that abused lip. He’s feeling thirsty, although he makes no move to pick up the half full glass on the table right next to him, “Look, says here – there's a bit of info about the actor." He indicates a section of the lines of writing beneath the video and the words gain more meaning to Venom now Eddie's reading them. “Goes by 'Rock Hard Henry', apparently.”

Glancing at Henry – or, more specifically, at Henry's penis – Eddie's mouth crinkles in something that's not just simply amusement, “Which is – not inaccurate.”

He's distracted thinking about his own penis now, which is extending uncomfortably within the tight press of his trousers until it appears not entirely dissimilar to the actor’s on the screen, although Henry's is now bound by a small fake tentacle. Which –

Which looks –

Sort of _interesting_, actually. Venom can’t help but consider what Eddie’s penis might look like bound by, say, one of their own far superior pseudo-limbs. They could imitate those ridiculous pretend tentacles easily –

** Ah. **

Their thought process stops, crashing to a halt at the mental image.

Just for the sake of further comparison, Venom carefully conjures up a picture of Eddie unclothed, suspended similarly to Rock Hard Henry. They imagine their own limbs holding their precious human far more safely and securely than the rudimentary bondage displayed in the video, while they form several far superior protrusions to pleasurably fill his orifices, making Eddie scream with enjoyment –

** _Nghhh –_ **

An unexpected shiver chases right through every part of Venom.

“_Nghhh_ –” It passes on through into Eddie, increasing the tingle in his swollen penis to previously unexperienced heights. He jerks, balling suddenly shaking hands on his thighs under the table, “_F-fuck,_ Venom –”

**_All penises do this when presented with purportedly erotic material, correct? _**Suddenly desperate for the distraction, Venom dives down into Eddie’s underwear to take a better look. Although wait – **_Penises?_** **_Peni?_** They'd had a similar conversation when buying a little potted cactus for the windowsill in the market the other day. **_Eddie,__ what’s the plural._**

But Eddie’s not listening. Instead he’s jumping in his seat and flapping his arms and squawking about something and, oh yeah –

**_Oh. _**Crap. Eddie has given them more than one lecture about the concept of privacy and consent. Withdrawing from his clothing, Venom lowers their little head in shame, **_Sorry, Eddie. _****_I should have asked first. _**

“It’s – ah – It’s okay; just remember to next time,” Eddie seems to be having trouble catching his breath. He's sweating slightly; fingers twitching; his heart beating fast. Reaching out, he closes the laptop, cutting off the video and accompanying noises.

His shallow inhalations sound very loud to his own ears in the following silence. Gnawing on their fork for something to do with themselves that isn’t licking Eddie’s delectably leaking penis, Venom makes themselves patiently wait.

“You. Um. You’re curious about why some humans like watching tentacle porn?” Eddie asks eventually, as they knew he would.

**_Not really, _**Venom shrugs honestly. **_We still don’t see the appeal. _**They watch their human’s shoulders sag, although his penis remains in its enlarged state. **_However, we think we understand the appeal when it comes to enacting such a scenario with you. _**

This is a tiny bit of an understatement.

You know, just a tiny bit.

_“_Y-you – Would you want to?” Eddie perks up immediately – all parts of him do. He opens a hand from its fist to tug at his trousers where the fabric’s stretched uncomfortably over his crotch. “Vee, you’d really like to, um. T-tie me up and –?”

**_Fill your orifices? _**Venom suggests and fails to get why Eddie pulls a face.

“Maybe you could phrase that a little differently,” He’s wriggling in his seat like when he needs to pee even so, despite Venom being absolutely certain this isn’t the case, and everything in Eddie’s pelvis is feeling hot and tight and _good_.

**_You want me to say ‘cock’, _**Venom realises, when Eddie’s brain presents them with the word, and they slip their tongue out to lap at the flush that floods his face ever more brightly.

They really, really want to lap at his body lower down as well.

“Yes, _yes_, please do that,” This time Eddie’s groan is entirely unambiguous.

**_We’ll ask before doing it, _**Venom promises solemnly, meaning it. They nudge Eddie into getting up and going into the bedroom, if he so wants, which it turns out he very much does. **_But let us make some ‘tentacles’ to tie you up with _****_first_****_._**

“_Yes please_,” Eagerly grinning, Eddie near falls over his own feet as he stumbles, tugging his clothes off on the way into his room.

Sending out a few pseudo-limbs – _tentacles_ – to aid this process, Venom spares a brief glance back at the laptop left on the table. They’ll have to show Eddie some more of the videos on that website later and see if he’s willing to explain.


End file.
